Degrassi: MY Edition
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Clare and Eli are going through relationship problems. Chewy wants to fit in. Bianca wants to be free, but Drew wants to be with her. Tristan finds a new hobby. Adam is torn between two women. Miles HAS two women. Alli struggles to leave Leo. Jenna and Connor hits a big bump. And Dallas, well, Dallas just wants Alli. Welcome to Degrassi!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / I got this idea from reading a few stories. I want to write about all of the characters that are on this season of Degrassi. So, it won't just be focused on Clare and Eli or Drew and Bianca or any other couple. It will be focused on all of the couples and non-couples. So, I want you all to sit back and enjoy. Please read and review. I don't want to think I came back for nothing. **

**About the story:**

**Clare is with Eli (for now). He's in NY still. In here, they don't really talk much—you'll find out why. Drew is with Bianca (for now). She's away at college and the two are still engage. Alli is with Leo (don't hate me, please). He moved here with her and NO they're not married. Maya is with Miles who is secretly dating Zoe (which I'll get into more details about in this chapter). Adam is VERY much alive and is torn between Becky and Imogen. Jenna and Connor are doing rather fine, but they'll have a few problems. Tristan finds a new hobby. Chewy makes friends with the wrong crowd, but someone helps him through. And Dallas, well, Dallas is just trying to get Alli to say one word to him. **

**This chapter is actually about Clare, Miles, Zoe, and Eli (in this particular order). **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Degrassi related.**

**Flashbacks are italicized.**

* * *

_Degrassi_

**(CLARE):**

As soon as she gets home, she zooms up the steps and into her room. She flings her book bag on the ground and runs towards her laptop. It is 4:30 on a Friday afternoon. Eli had assured Clare that they could Skype for an hour since they barely had time to talk anymore. He was busy with university and she was busy with her senior year. They've been missing each other calls and texts; it was infuriating Clare.

It's been a whole month since she has had a long conversation with Eli. Their conversations usually lasted for five minutes and that's _if_ Clare was lucky. She was _never_ that busy to the point that she couldn't pull out her phone and send Eli a quick text. He, on the other hand, couldn't even take a second to text her.

Clare signs in on Skype and waits patiently for Eli to log on. When he does, his picture pops up. She clicks on the answer button and his face shows on the screen. A grin appears on her face and her heart skips a beat. She misses Eli and it was heartbreaking that he was so far away.

"Hi Eli," she greets.

"Uh, hey Clare," he says slowly, "I know I promised that we would Skype for an hour, but I'm going to busy so I only have a few minutes to spare."

Clare's heart sinks. Eli doesn't even look at her while they talk and that's what makes her heart sink even more. He's looking around his dorm room, almost as if he's expecting something. When he finally does look at her, Clare bites her lip and forces herself to nod her head.

"I understand, Eli," Clare says sadly, "I miss you."

Clare hears Eli's door creak open. A girl walks in and flops on Eli's bed. His face brightens up and he turns his attention to the girl as if Clare isn't even on the screen in front of him. Eli waves eagerly at the girl and they began to converse briefly before he realizes that he's still on Skype with his girlfriend.

"Shit, Clare," he says, "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm busy, but you understand right?"

Before Clare could respond, Eli hangs up and signs off. Clare stares at the screen flabbergasted at what just happened. She signs off Skype and furiously closes her laptop. She goes over towards her bed and flops down. She begins to stare at the ceiling and tears trickle from her eyes.

Was Eli cheating on her?

Clare curls on her side and lets the tears soak her pillow. She brings her knees to her chest and sobs silently. Why would Eli cheat on her? If he wasn't happy in this relationship, then why didn't he just leave? He told Clare that he was all in. Since when was cheating apart of being _all in_?

**(MILES):**

It was a late Friday evening at the Hollingsworth house. Miles was lying on his bed—in his bedroom—making out with Zoe Rivas. He knew this was wrong, especially since he had Maya Matlin as his girlfriend. She was everything he could ever wish for, except she never wanted to go far in bed. The most Miles has down his grope her breast through the fabric of her shirt! It took a lot to convince her to let him do that!

He never wanted to cheat on Maya and especially with her number one nemesis. It had happened over night at one of Miles' parties that he always threw when his father was out of town. When Maya had told him that she couldn't make it he decided to be laid back at the party. That was until Zoe showed up. She flirted with him; she teased him. It made Miles _desire_ her. While everyone was focused on buying booze, Miles and Zoe had snuck away to make out. Things soon got heated and that night they lost their virginities to each other. He regretted it as soon as it was over, but he couldn't tell Zoe that.

_He remembers Zoe asking him, "What are we going to do about Ms. Matlin?" _

_At the time, Miles didn't know. He was only thinking about how he was afraid if the word would get out. He was afraid of how Maya would look at him when she found out that he had cheated on her. _

"_We won't tell her," He says, "I love her."_

"_But you had sex with me!" Zoe shrieked angrily._

"_I know and we're going to be together."_

"_You're with Maya, so how exactly is that going to work out?" _

"_We can have a secret relationship," he says and Zoe rolls her eyes, "It's not so bad, Zoe. We won't be able to make out in public, but that just means that you can spend all day at home with me. Well, unless Maya or Chewy decides to come over."_

"_I guess this can work, but how long will our relationship be a secret?"_

"_Until I find a way to break up with Maya."_

"Well," Zoe says breaking the kiss, "This was quite nice, but it's getting late and I need to head home soon."

"How will you get there?"

"My mom will pick me up at the library near here. That's where she thinks I'm at. Call you later, _boyfriend_."

Zoe kisses Miles sweetly on the lips before she straightens out her clothes. She grabs her purse and kisses him again. Miles stands up and grabs her hand. They walk down the steps and he walks her to the door. Before Zoe leaves, he kisses her again and closes the door.

Sighing, Miles goes back up the steps and into his room. He flops on the bed and shakes his head. He had two amazing girls. One of them was willing to secretly date him and the other only thought he was dating her.

Here he was, breaking Maya's heart and only because she wasn't ready for sex. He jumped for sex the first moment someone offered it to him. He didn't care that it was the girl Maya despised. He didn't care that it was the girl who always tried to break him and Maya up. He only cared that she gave him what he had truly wanted: sex and _lots_ of it.

"I'm such a pig!" he says to himself.

**(Zoe):**

Zoe strolls down Miles' driveway and heads down to the library her mother was on her way to. She walks expeditiously, hoping she could get there in time to fix her makeup. A smile creeps upon her face as she replays what just happened between her and Miles.

Miles Hollingsworth was _everything_ Zoe ever wanted in a guy. He was tall, handsome, rich and most importantly _unavailable_. Well, that was until she had gotten a hold to him. Of course, he was still dating Maya Matlin—the girl who wants to practically tear Zoe in half—but he was also dating Zoe.

If word ever got out that Zoe was dating Miles while he was with Maya, people would call her a "ho" or say that she's desperate. They didn't understand the connection that she and Miles actually experienced. In school, they had to avoid each other. They barely even looked each other's way. When school was over and they were alone, things were hot between the two.

Their relationship was mostly intimate, but she knew why. Maya didn't want intimacy at the moment and Zoe was willing to give it all to Miles even if that meant keeping it a secret. She knew Miles was using her and it actually broke her heart that he only wanted her when she gave him what he wanted. She was degrading herself just to get Miles to notice her.

Zoe made it into the library and looked around to spot her mother's car. When she didn't see it, she ran into the bathroom to fix her makeup. Her red lipstick was smeared and her eye shadow was wearing off. She went into her purse to reapply her makeup and fix up her clothing. When she came back out of the bathroom her mother was glowering at her.

"Mom!" she gasped, "When did you—you startled me!"

"I can ask you the same, Zoe. You weren't at the library all day, because I came earlier to check up on you. Where were you, Zoe and I won't take some stupid lie."

**(ELI):**

After signing off Skype with Clare he turns his attention to the blonde on his bed. She kicks off her shoes and pulls her hair back, giving Eli a cheeky grin.

Lenore Mantino was Eli's gorgeous roommate. The two were close and there was some sexual tension, also. He would never cheat on her due to the fact he was with Clare although the opportunity was tempting.

He loves Clare, but there's so much distance between the two. They hardly talk and it's his fault. Every time he gets the chance to talk to her or hear her voice, he gets upset and starts to miss her like crazy. He hates that she's at Degrassi, devoting all her time into being VP while he's here devoting all of his time into Lenore.

"Eli," Lenore calls out flirtatiously, "What do you want to do tonight? Maybe we can go to a bonfire or you and I could go have a _private_ party?"

Eli sighs and shrugs. Does he want to go to an innocent wild bonfire or did he want to have that private party with Lenore. Clare's innocent face pops into his mind and all he can think about how bad he's hurting her. All she wants to do is talk to him and he keeps distancing himself from her. He was a terrible boyfriend.

"Let's go to a bonfire. How bad can it be?" he hears himself saying.

Lenore stands up from Eli's bed and walks over towards him. She sits on his lap; her face is inches from his. He feels her hot breath tickling his face. He cheeks goes red and he instantly goes hard.

"You sure you want to go to the bonfire, Eli? I hear the private party is _way_ better," she coos.

"I love Clare."

Lenore gets off Eli's lap and huffs sadly. She walks back to Eli's bed and flops down. Eli expects to see her angry, but she had a smile on her face. She shakes her head, letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face before she pulls it back.

"That's really sweet, Eli. You love your girlfriend so much that you don't even want to screw the girl that you've wanted since day one. Your girlfriend is lucky. Now, I'm going to change and then we'll leave for this bonfire."

Eli watches Lenore grabs some clothes and then she heads into the bathroom. He lets out a sigh of relief and rakes his fingers through his silky hair. He did well. He managed to get past another attempt to fuck Lenore's brains out. The bathroom door squeaked open and Lenore's head popped out.

"I forgot my bra," she says and Eli blushes, "Could you get them for me?"

"S—Sure," he stammers.

Eli walks over towards Lenore's dresser and she tells him it's a black, strapless one. After he retrieves it, he walks towards the bathroom and covers his eyes so he doesn't have to see Lenore's breasts. She laughs and grabs it. After Eli hears the door closes, he opens his eyes and decides that he needs to change. He quickly changes out of his sweats and Dead Hand shirt into a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray button up. Lenore emerges out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short, cutoff shorts and a tube top that her breast practically spills out of.

Eli groans quietly. This was going to be one hell of a night!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: / Hi there! Happy Degrassi Tuesday! What did you all think of tonight's episode? I liked it, but I wanted Clew to kiss. Dallas and Alli are just so cute together and I want them to be together soooo much! Miles is just so cute and I just love him, but next Tuesday's promo crushed me. Why would Miles even mess with Zoe? Nooo! **

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am SUPER excited to see that are enjoying it. Anyways, the ACT is going to be coming up for me—next Tuesday—and I'm super nervous. One of my classmates had a nervous breakdown today in the gym, because she was stressed and it made me nervous 10 **_**times**_** more! You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. I'm saying this because I probably won't update until next Friday or even the Tuesday after next Tuesday. **

**Ahh, I noticed that I totally forgot about Zig! :( So, I'm going to include him in this story…he just won't have a storyline UNLESS someone has an idea for one.**

**What do you all think about Clare and Eli? Zoe and Miles (And Maya)? Do you like the way I am portraying their character? Leave me feedback! :D **

**This chapter is about Drew, Maya, Adam, and Chewy (in this particular order). **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Degrassi related.**

**Flashbacks are italicized.**

* * *

_Degrassi_

**(Drew)**

Monday morning came rolling by and Drew's alarm clock blared through the silence of his room. His eyes shot open and his hand sluggishly slammed on the alarm clock to shut it off. He rolled out of bed and dragged his body into the bathroom to get ready for school. When he came out of the bathroom, his body was adorned in a blue V-neck and a pair of blue jeans with white tennis shoes. He walked downstairs to see Dallas and Adam eating breakfast.

"Morning guys," he says, groggily.

"You look like shit, dude," Dallas smirks.

"Dallas, language," Audra scolds as she walks down the steps.

"Sorry, Mrs. Torres," he apologizes.

"Andrew, you look _terrible_. Are you okay?" Audra asks as she exams his face.

"I was up all night, talking to Bee. It's been a while since we've talked and we had a lot to catch up on," he says sleepily.

"Well, don't make me take your phone privileges, Drew. You know that you have school and I don't want you to go to sleep late."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, hurry up and eat. I have to drive you kids to school before I go to work."

Drew sits at the table with the boys and pours himself some cereal with milk. He gulps down his cereal and hops up to grab his book bag after he is finished. The boys and Audra walks out of the house and goes to the minivan. They pile in and they drive off to Degrassi.

On the ride there, Drew slowly dozes off. His energy was drained from talking on the phone to Bianca from 10 p.m. until 4:45 a.m. They had a lot to catch up on, considering the fact they were both busy. He was busy with being the President of Degrassi and she was busy with college. It wasn't as if they didn't want to talk, they just didn't have the time. They did sneak and text each other when they were super busy; it made Drew extremely pleased.

"Drew," Adam says as he shakes him gently, "Wake up. We're here."

Drew body jerks up and he looks around confusedly. He sees people entering Degrassi and he realizes that he's at school. Before emerging from the van, he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. Adam leaves Dallas and Drew to talk to his friends.

"You alright, man?" Dallas asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good; just tired. Bee and I—"

"Had a lot to catch up on, I know," he sighs, "It must be good."

"What are you talking about?"

"To have someone who _loves_ you. I've been trying to get Alli to say at least _one_ word to me and she won't even look in my direction," he sighs.

"Then move on, dude. Isn't she dating that French dude, anyways?"

"Yes, but there's something about him; the way he watches her scares me."

"You're just jealous, man. Come on, let's go in the school."

Dallas and Drew walks in the school talking when Drew's phone goes off. He grabs his phone from his pocket to see that he has a text from Bianca. A smile grows on his face as he opens the text. When he sees the text message, his face falls.

**I have something to tell you. I know you're in school, so call me later at 10. I g2g. **–Bianca

Drew instantly begins to panic. What did she want to talk about? Everything was going fine last night. Did she want to break up with him?

**(Maya)**

Maya Matlin skips into the school happily. She searches for Miles and spots him at his locker. She starts to walk over towards him, Zoe saunters at his locker. Shocked, Maya decides to inch a little close to listen.

"Hey, baby," Zoe coos.

"What are you doing?" Miles hisses, "You're not supposed to talk to me."

"I just wanted to say hi, Miles, geez! Don't act that way."

"Go away before Maya comes over. You know that I don't want to deal with this, now."

"You have to breakup with her soon, Miles. I—"

"Go away!" he growls.

Zoe storms away and bumps past Maya. Maya stumbles and before she could say something, Zoe turns back and gives her a smirk. Maya feels her heart sink as she wonders what on earth her boyfriend and Zoe Rivas could be talking about! She storms over towards Miles locker and slams it shut, earning a confused look from him.

"What were you and Zoe talking about Miles?" she asks in a hush tone, "Are you going to breakup with me?"

The look on Miles face makes Maya's heart pound. He gives her a sad look. She gulps noisily as she looks down at her Converse shoes. Miles was going to breakup with her and for her enemy! She thought everything was fine. Why was this happening?

"You are breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asks, as her lips began to quiver, "Tell me _now_, Miles. I can't the suspense."

"Maya, you know that I love you and you mean a lot to me. I—I just think that you and I—"

Before Miles could finish his sentence, Maya takes off down the halls. She runs into the bathroom and finds a vacant stall to go into. She props her head against the door and tears begin to tumble down her cheeks. Miles was the first person she let in since Cam's death. She grew to love him and she was starting to forget about Cam. He made her happy and showed her how to love, again. Now, he broke up with her to be with Zoe.

A phone goes off and she pulls it out to see it's a text from Miles. Scoffing, Maya ignores the text and furiously wipes her tears. She sees that it's almost time for first hour so she walks out of the stall. She stops in her tracks when she sees Zoe fixing her makeup in her mirror. She stops applying her makeup and smirks at Maya.

"Hello, Maya. Why are you crying?" she asks, feigning sympathy.

"You know _exactly_ why," she growls, "Miles dumped me for you, _slut_! What did you do to get him, huh? Why couldn't you just leave Miles alone?"

"Miles and I _belong_ together, Maya. It seems that we just have some sort of… spark. It's not my fault he can't keep his hands off me," she shrugs.

"You're such a ho!" Maya screams furiously as she storms out of the bathroom.

She was upset. What did Miles see in Zoe? What was it about Zoe that made him leave her? She rushes to her locker to grab her belongings before running to her first hour. The bell rings as she enters the classroom and she sighs in relief.

Maya takes a seat in the back and slams her books down, earning stares from the class. She slumps in her seat and lays her head down on the desk. Someone taps her shoulder and she sits up to see Chewy giving her a concern look.

"You okay?" he whispers as the teacher begins to lecture.

"Miles broke up with me for Zoe," she cries.

She hears Chewy sigh beside her. He rubs her back soothingly as she cries silently. He leans over to wipe her tears away. She nods slowly, gesturing a thanks.

"Miles is an idiot, My. He's stupid for leaving you for Zoe. You're so much better than her."

"Thanks," Maya rolls her eyes, "tell that to him."

"I'll talk to him. Don't you worry; I'll knock some sense in his head."

Chewy flashes Maya a grin and through her tears, she manages to crack a smile. She wipes away the remainder of her tears and starts to pay attention to the lecture.

**(Adam)**

"So, I get to meet them Saturday?" Becky asks for the fifth time as she and Adam leaves from the classroom.

Adam told Becky last night that his parents wanted to meet the girl that made Adam so happy. Though it was Imogen he was texting that day, he told them her name was Becky since that was his girlfriend. Ever since he told his girlfriend about her meeting his parents, she's been incessantly talking about it.

She asked Adam what to wear, how her hair should be, what type of makeup she needed to have on. Adam told her that he should dress like she normally does, wear her hair like she normally does, and she doesn't need makeup because she's beautiful.

"Becky," Adam sighs with a smile, "Yes, you're meeting them Saturday for dinner. You don't have to be nervous. They'll love you just like I do."

Becky smiles and flings her arms around Adam's neck. She presses her lips against his before going her separate way. He goes over towards his locker and puts in the combination when Imogen comes up and hugs him from behind. He gasps and turns around, a smile spreading across his face.

"Hi Adam," she smiles, "I think we should be partners on our project!"

"What project?" Adam asks slowly.

"Oh, Clare tells me that our English teacher is giving us a project and we get to choose our partners. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, Immy."

"Yay!" she squeals, "Not, grab your stuff so we can go to class."

Adam laughs and grabs his folder and book from his locker. Imogen links her arms with Adam's and they walk down the hallway.

Adam didn't mean to get torn between two _beautiful_ women, but it just happened. Over the summer, he and Imogen became close. They kissed and as much as Adam wanted to regret it, he didn't. He liked spending time with Imogen because she was so full of energy and she kept him on his toes. She was so eccentric and it made him attracted to her. She accepted Adam—not to say that Becky didn't—because she was bisexual. Before she knew what she was, she accepted Adam.

Becky was a woman of God. She came from a highly religious family who still doesn't approve of them. It took a lot of guts to stay with Adam, though her family doesn't approve. It crushes Adam that his girlfriend's family won't accept their relationship and if his mother finds out, she would scold him for staying with her.

Imogen and Adam walks into the classroom and their arms untangle as they do so. They sit in the middle of the classroom and began to talk. As Adam listens to Imogen, all he can think about is their kiss. He thinks about his lips pressed on hers and her shirt coming off. He thinks about how he wanted to do more, but the innocent face of his girlfriend pops into his mind.

"Adam, are you listening?" Imogen asks, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Adam chuckled, "It's nothing important. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we should do hangout this weekend. How does Saturday sound?"

"I can't. Becky is meeting my parents Saturday. Maybe Friday after school or Sunday?"

"We can hangout Sunday. I have to see my mom on Friday."

"Okay, that's fine. What would you want to—"

"Mr. Torres and Ms. Moreno!" the teacher admonishes, "Stop talking or I'll deduct points!"

Adam and Imogen stops talking; they give their teacher their undivided attention. They sneak a few glances at each other, cracking a few smiles. Adam sighs as he turns back towards the teacher. Why did he have to be torn between two amazing, gorgeous, smart females? As great as that sounded, it wasn't. He didn't like the stress and the mini-heart attacks that came behind it. He didn't like the fact that he could get caught by Becky—or did he? He wanted Imogen, but he also wanted Becky. Why couldn't he just have both?

**(Chewy)**

School was finally over and Chewy walked over towards Miles' locker. He saw him standing there hugging Zoe. Anger boiled through Chewy's veins as he seen the appalling sight in front of him! Miles and Maya had just broken up! Maya was devastated. Why the hell did Miles want to parade Zoe around?

Chewy tapped Miles on the shoulder and he slowly turned around, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Chewy what's—"

"How on earth could you cheat on Maya with _that_?" Chewy shrieks.

"_Excuse me_?" Zoe gasps.

"It's none of your damn business, Chewy!" Miles snaps.

"When you're making one of my friends cry, it is _my_ business! You and Maya are so good together, why would you want to throw that away?"

"You don't understand and considering the fact that you've _never_ had a girlfriend, you'll _never_ understand," Miles says coldly.

Chewy's jaw drops. He sees Miles open his mouth to say something, but he storms away from them. How could Miles be so stupid?

As Chewy storms out of the school, he bumps into someone hard. As he slowly examines the person, he sees that they're wearing all black Converse, black jeans, and a black shirt. He looks up at the face to see its Zig Novak. He's walking with two other people.

Chewy didn't know much about Zig except that he used to be friends with Maya and Tristan before something tragic happened. After that, the two stopped talking to him. Now, he hung out with the bad crowd.

"Watch where you're going, _nerd_," he seethes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just having a bad day."

"What's the matter kid?" the girl with the green highlights asks.

"Grace," Zig scolds, "We don't—"

"My best friend, Miles, just broke up with his girlfriend to be with some… _slut _of the school. He and Maya were—"

"Maya Matlin?" Zig asks.

"Yep," Chewy says, popping the "p".

"Anyways, continue," Grace orders, "What does this have to do with you?"

"Maya is my friend. She was so upset, so I went to confront Miles about it and he was acting like…." Chewy paused, searching for the right word.

"A bitch?" Zig suggests.

"I guess you can say that," Chewy chuckles.

"Look, kid, you don't need to hang out people like him. Those snobby, rich kids are not good friends," Grace tells him, "You should hang with people like us. We're the ones who'll be your friends—we'll be your _real_ friends. What do you say?"

Chewy gnaws on his bottom lip as he looks down at the floor. This was his chance to actually make friends and not be invisible.

"Sure," he says, earning a smile from Grace, "I'll be your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: / Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews!**

**How do you all like the Chewy, Maya, Adam, and Drew's storyline? How do you all like the way I'm portraying them? Don't you just feel bad for Maya? Miles cheated on her and with Zoe. What do you think Bianca is going to tell Drew? How do you all think Adam will handle deciding between two girls? What about Chewy? How do you all think he'll act around a new crowd? I have a lot in store for you all!**

**This chapter is about Alli, Dallas, and Jenna. Let me know what you all think, please! **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Degrassi related. **

**Flashbacks are italicized.**

_Degrassi_

* * *

**(Alli)**

"Thank you for driving me to school, Leo, but I really have to go before I am late."

It was Tuesday morning and Leo had insisted on driving Alli to school. He said he didn't trust her to walk by herself, because some guy could easily walk up to her. He said he didn't want Alli to go off chasing some guy.

"Can't you spare me a kiss?" he grits through his teeth.

"Y—Yeah, sure," she stammers as she leans over and pecks his lips.

The peck quickly turns into something more. Leo shoves his tongue down Alli's throat and began to forcefully grope her. Alli whimpered, wanting nothing more but to get this whole thing over with. She hated Leo, but was afraid to break up with him. Yesterday, while at his house, she tried to tell Leo she wanted a break. That short conversation turned into Alli getting beat.

"Leo, I really need to go," Alli pleads as tears began to cloud her eyes.

"Stay with me," Leo whispers huskily, "Skip school."

"I can't. The school will contact my parents and I'll be grounded which means that I won't be able to see you."

_Although that sounds very pleasing, maybe I should skip, _Alli thought.

"Fine, get out!" Leo screams, causing Alli to flinch.

He opened the door for her and tried to push her out. Luckily Alli had her seatbelt on to support her from falling out of the car.

"Leo can't we—"

"Get the hell out of my car," he growls.

Gulping, Alli gets out of the car and closes the door shut. Leo speeds off and Alli was slowly into the school. She avoids eye contact with everyone, although she can feel their eyes on her. She quickly goes to her locker where she is greeted by her two closest friends, Jenna and Clare.

Jenna doesn't take notice in Alli's facial expressions, but Clare does. She takes a step towards Alli and began to examine her face closely.

"Alli," Clare starts in a worried tone.

"Clare, I don't want to talk about this now," Alli says as her voice wavers.

"He hit you again, didn't he?" Jenna asks with venom in her voice.

"You need to tell someone, Alli," Clare says, "What if it gets worse? You know how Leo is."

"Look, I love Leo and he loves me. I just upset him sometimes," Alli says sadly.

She says the same rehearsed lines every time her friends ask about her and Leo. Of course, she did love Leo. When they were in Paris, he had been so kind to her and she fell for her. After that first violent stunt he pulled, she admit, she was a little afraid. He did apologize and she thought he wasn't going to do it, again. She believed him because his voice was so full on sincere. Now, she wished she hadn't believed him. She should've left his ass in Paris.

The bell rings and her friends still stare at her with worried faces.

"I have to get to class," Alli says as she brushes passed them.

**(Dallas)**

Since Drew was his ride, Dallas had to get to school early. Adam and Drew were going to go discuss throwing a little dance for Degrassi. Since he was not interested in their conversation, Dallas went to wander around the school.

After ten minutes of wandering, Dallas went outside where he saw Alli getting out of the car with that _guy_. Dallas gritted his teeth as he seen her frightened face brush past him. Sighing, he decided to follow her to make sure she was okay.

He stayed his respectable distance from her, making sure she didn't know she was being followed. When she stopped by her locker, Dallas hid behind a stranger's locker to listen. Of course the stranger was giving him daggers, so he had to explain his situation.

"Look, man," Dallas said to the stranger, "I just need to listen to what she's saying. After she walks away, you can close the locker, but now I just need you to cover for me."

The guy nods and Dallas gives him a warm smile. Then, Dallas peers from behind the locker, trying to listen to what Alli had to say.

"Alli," he hears Clare say and by the tone of her voice, Dallas can tell that she's worried.

"Clare, I don't want to talk about this now," Alli says and he can hear her on the verge of tears.

"He hit you again, didn't he?" Jenna asks with venom in her voice.

That French dude _hits_ her?! Dallas felt blood boil through his body. He was outraged! How could she condone him hitting her? Alli was such a strong person, why was she being weak all of a sudden?

He wished he could do something for her. He wished that he could beat the shit out of Leo, but he knows that would only make things worse. Dallas needed to be Alli's knight and shining armor.

"You need to tell someone, Alli," Clare says, "What if it gets worse? You know how Leo is."

"Look, I love Leo and he loves me. I just upset him sometimes," Alli says sadly.

Dallas sighs. Even if Leo was upset with Alli, there was no way in hell he should've put his hands on her. Deciding that he couldn't listen anymore, Dallas walks away. He had to do something, but how?

Dallas goes to his locker and puts in the combination. He grabs his first hour books and once the bell rings, he slams it shut. As he storms off to class, he earns a few glares. When he goes into the classroom, he can see Clare and Drew giving him a concern look. Wow, he must really look pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks.

"Alli is what's wrong," Dallas says, catching Clare's attention.

"What did she do?" Clare asks.

"She's with that abusive jackass!" Dallas growls, "How could she—"

"How'd you know?" Clare asks.

"I overheard you, Jenna and her talking," he confesses.

"We need to do something about this," Drew says.

"Alli would murder us if we interfere with her relationship," Clare sighs sadly, "There's nothing we can do."

"There's something I can do," Dallas growls.

Clare and Drew give each other a worried look before looking at Dallas. Before they could ask what he meant, Armstrong walks into the classroom. The class is silent for the remainder of the class.

After class, Dallas goes straight to Alli's locker to see her there. She doesn't notice him until he clears his throat. She looks up at him and shakes her head. He never understood why she had such hatred towards him. He wished he knew what was going on her mind.

"Alli, I heard about you and Leo. I know how he's abusive towards you," Dallas says cautiously.

Alli whips her head around and stares at Dallas with wide eyes. She looks taken back by that comment.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alli snaps.

"Alli, ever since you two been together I've seen you sad and I've seen bruises on you. You used to be so strong, what happened?"

"Stay out of my damn business!" she screams, causing heads to turn around, "We love each other and we're going to stay together so why don't you do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!"

Alli slams her locker shut and storms away. Dallas stands there, looking shocked and somewhat angry. How could she say that to him? It hurt him that she didn't feel the same way that she felt. She claims that she loves Leo, but Dallas would see about that. For now, he had some planning to do.

**(Jenna)**

School was finally over and Jenna skipped over towards her boyfriend's locker. She has had one hell of a day. After she and Clare confronted Alli about Leo, she's been feeling nothing, but guilty and angry. She wished there was something she could do to stop Alli from being with Leo.

"Hey there, handsome," Jenna says.

"Hello, Jenna. You look terrible. What's wrong?"

Leave it to Connor to say something like that. Jenna brushed it off and wondered if she should tell Connor about Leo and Alli. She doesn't know if Alli would want him to know, but Jenna needed to vent.

"Leo is abusing Alli and she doesn't want us to do anything about it," Jenna sighs sadly.

"Well if she doesn't want you to do anything about it, leave it alone."

"How could you say that?" Jenna says, shocked, "What if he hurts her even worse than what he has before?"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Connor asks as he takes some books from his locker and stuffs it in his book bag.

"I don't know," she says honestly, "I want Alli to leave him, but I'd have to convince her which will be hard considering she's stuck on the fact that she _loves_ him."

"Maybe she does love him."

"How can you love someone who beats you?" Jenna screams.

"I don't know, but you can. Anyways, I have to get home."

"Okay," Jenna says slowly, "I'll see you later."

After Connor closes his locker, he kisses Jenna on the lips and walks away. Jenna watches him walk away and ten she goes to retrieve her things from her locker. She was supposed to ride home with Alli, but she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she decided to walk home.

When Jenna got home, she went straight to her and Alli's room. She flopped down on the bed and decided to take a quick nap. When she woke up, Alli was sitting on her bed crying.

"Alli, what's wrong?"

Alli lifted her head up and Jenna gasped. She couldn't believe this!

"Alli," Jenna said shaking, "Did he do this to you?"

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I promise this will get better! This will be updated next Tuesday!**


End file.
